Marta Cross
|birthplace = Panama |family = Ryan Cross |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Marta Cross (born MartaMaria McGonagle) is a Panama-born-American actress. Biography Cross was born on May 23, 1980, and while she was born in Panama, she and her family would later move to Texas when she was 9. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that Cross graduated from the University of Texas. Cross got her first on-screen role in 2002, when she had an uncredited appearance as a reporter in the comedic made-for-TV movie Warning: Parental Advisory. Cross got her first recurring role in 2007, when she was cast as a Sketch Player for three episodes of the comedic talk-show Talkshow with Spike Feresten. Since then, Cross has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, The 5th Quarter, iCarly, The Bounce Back, Open, Penance, Divergence, Moms, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cross portrayed Elena Duran, the girlfriend of Judge Scott Taveras and final victim of Rafael Taveras, in the Season Thirteen episode "Cure". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Cure" (2018) TV episode - Elena Duran *The 5th Quarter (2018) - Rebecca Gonzalez *Code Black (2018) - Gabriella Gomez *Lindon Passing (2017) - Doctor Murrays *The Bounce Back (2016) - Lisette *Hopeless, Romantic (2016) - Krista *Open (2015) - Karma *Penance (2015) - Becky *Whole Day Down - 2 episodes (2012-2015) - Amora *Baby Daddy (2014) - Sophia *Grisly (2014) - Kelly Bastor (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Castle (2013) - Theresa (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Divergence - 10 episodes (2012-2013) - Elaine (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Moms - 8 episodes (2013) - Melinda Foxhorn *The Men's Room (2012) - Unknown Character (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Aelinore (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Kings of Van Nuys (2012) - Armenian Mindy (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Promise (2011) - Vanessa (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Kid Wars (2011) - Jordan (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Off the Map (2011) - Ana (credited as Marta McGonagle) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - Maria Rivero (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Being Frank Show (2011) - Unknown Character (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Lost in a Crowd (2011) - Kate (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Underneath (2010) - Woman (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Food Stamps (2010) - Dream Girl Carmen (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Sam (2009) - Unknown Character (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Bullfighter (2009) - Prescott Kincade (credited as Marta McGonagle) *CSI: NY (2009) - Reporter #2 (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Short Cut to Hollywood (2009) - Shanon (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Cross Before Me (2008) - Claudia (credited as Marta McGonagle) *8 (2008) - Costa Rican Borrower (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Weeds - 2 episodes (2008) - Anabella''(credited as Marta McGonagle)'' *iCarly (2008) - Sandra''(credited as Marta McGonagle)'' *Reno 911! (2008) - Maria the Taco Cart Girl''(credited as Marta McGonagle)'' *The Winged Man (2008) - Daysi (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Twins (2007) - Maria (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Tormenta's Ear (2007) - Bethania Benavides (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Talkshow with Spike Feresten - 3 episodes (2007) - Sketch Player''(credited as Marta McGonagle)'' *Drake & Josh (2007) - Girl''(credited as Marta McGonagle)'' *Fist in the Eye (2006) - Brandi (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Land of Shadowed Sand (2006) - Laura Villa (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Believe in Me (2006) - Sadie York (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Red Ridge (2006) - Isabella (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Spot (2006) - Monica (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Blue Sombrero (2005) - Carmen (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Legend of Ghostwolf (2005) - Bar Girl (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The Wendell Baker Story (2005) - Waitress (uncredited) *SideFX (2004) - Monica (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Blind (2004) - Angela Rosfe (credited as Marta McGonagle) *Sobre tu cadaver (2004) - Maria (credited as Marta McGonagle) *The New Guy (2002) - Party Girl (uncredited) *Warning: Parental Advisory (2002) - Reporter (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses